The Walking Rosebush
by CorruptSurgeon
Summary: Sachiko's crazy and yumi has to deal with it. Other things, include Shimako's real personality and other things. Please be prepared to wait for chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Note- This is my first Marimite fic! Yaay! I am currently writing some Kingdom Hearts right now, **

**so why not advertise here? Read my other fanfics when you get the chance, please. **

**This fanfic will be focused on the genre of parody/comedy, NOT SOAP OPERAISH.**

**(Gives each writer here a Soaper's Digest book and random soap opera dvd set for reference in**

**their work.) And I'm quite fully aware that operaish is NOT a word for those who point out any  
error, yet entirely insinigficant in my work. **

**(tone turns to annoyed.)**

**Oh, and you yuri fans, B-TOH, and shoujo ai fans might wanna go away since I am **

**against shoujo-ai in marimite. Between Sachiko and Yumi anyways. **

**Besides all that, on to the fic.**

It was a hot day. In the manor too. HE was being the blanket hog, getting all the blankets, it seemed. So, what to do in a situation like this? GO TO THE STORE OF COURSE.

"Suguru, tell them I'm going to the store." She said as she finally picked a bag from her

collection and walked to the front door to change her shoes.

"Sa-chan, can't you use something for the end of my name?" He frowned as Sachiko

looked at him daringly. "How come you call me Sa-chan then? See, I don't complain, now

shush or I will call you Alice-san." She confirmed as she readied herself and stopped as she

turned the knob.

"Forgot something?" He teased as Sachiko's face went dark.

"Will you please remind me how to use the bus?" She was certainly not going in a car

with HIM. A JERK LIKE HIM! HOW COULD HE EVEN LIV- calm down, Sachiko.

Remind yourself of the doctor's orders unless you want another ucler. Breathe...

Today, was when all the staff had the week off, for some odd charitable reason from

the man that owned the place. So that meant calling Yumi! Of course! She knew

about normal civilian transporatation! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!

"Sa-chan, you're doing it again...did you take your pills?"

"DIDYOUTAKEYOURPILLS?" Crazily mocked Sachiko who scarily turned around

as Suguru sighed.

"You didn't...please take them, and it hasn't been an hour yet...scary thoughts if you

go without them for a day, Sa-chan?"

"Shush! I'm calling Yumi now, you have bored me. AWAY!" She said dramtically

as she waved him off where he stood perfectly still where he was, smiling that stupid smirk

of his where she just wanted to-

"Oh. Heeelllooo, Yumi-san! Err- I- Oh, so who cares if we suddenly speak fluent English all of a

sudden!...huh? You mean everyone else that's not in the main story don't know? Oh pish

posh. ...Like they were going to be in it anway!...uh huh...why?...yeah...well-

were not souers anymore if you're not gonna take me!!!" She slammed the telephone down so that

it smashed the vase next to the phone receiver when the goal was, as she stomped into the

bathroom. Suguru picked up the phone.

"Yumi-san, are you still there?" He asked concerned as she spoke. "...yeah, she didn't

take her pills...she's scary like this even after an hour if she doesn't take them...okay then, bye."

The bathroom needed some serious cleaning, she thought as a knock erupted on the door.

"Sa-chan? I can take you to the store if you want...just as long as you take your pills...?"

She thought on this, either wait a week or decide to go WITH HIM and get her new comfy

blanket. Yumi-san, the ingrate, went to a family party...who cared if her aunt got married!

Swallowing the blasted things she got out and hit Suguru in the face with the door,

accidently but she acted as if was pulled on purpose.

"Okay. I shall grant you the privelege of taking me to the store." She looked at him seriously

this time. "And NO L-ARC EN CIEL CRAP! I HATE that stuff! Well, shall we get going?", She said singongly as she

walked out leaving an almost twitching Suguru.

**How was it? Yumi and the others are in the other chapters so don't go off saying**

**it's all just about those two-when it's not! So review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohhh, another chapter. Happy invisible readers? Read on! **

**Chapter two:(finally) A Blanket's Tale**

Sachiko grabbed her coat off the coat hanger and put it on, as she walked to the car and stepped in the

back, as to not sit anywhere near the dweeb. Such dweebness can be very contagious. She was

also thinking of writing a book on cake...

"Hurry it up Suguru! I want to get there before all the good designs get picked!", Sachiko said

hotly as she opened a bag of ruffles cheddar and sour cream bag. Such the taste of cheddar...

"No one gets a blanket during the summer Sa-chan...," He reasoned as Sachiko reached out

and splashed a glass of cherry cool-aid at his face, and staining his white blouse.

"Excuse ME? Did I not ask whether you think my getting a blanket was in or not!?" She closed the door as she munched noisily on her chip as the idiot changed into a floral print shirt. Such

an obvious choice made by him. She wouldn't be surprised if he tried women's undergarments

or let alone a high school uniform.

"Sa-chan?"

"What?"

"Stop saying things like that."

'OMG! He can read minds now!? The power of the boys are not to be underestimated!', Sachiko

thought in her head as she promptly nodded in confidence, then he just had to put his pudgy

finger on a cd that blasted stupid music in the air.

"That...is another stupid group...isn't it?"

"It's Jeanne D'Arc."

"Oh! They both have Arc in their stupid names! Here...put this on!", She said as the cd case

hit Suguru in the head causing him to stop and hitting a gray haired woman over, who wore

a shirt of a porn version of HERSELF!?

"AUGH! That is SO disturbing! Ewww!", Sachiko said as she leaned her head out of the car and

at the same time which amused her led to bystanders pointing and making gossip about the

driver.

Twenty minutes later.

"People wearing ME on themselves in such...EW!", As she ate another chip.

"...this is just a bunch of classical music...", He moaned when the Nutcracker Suite played as

Sachiko continued to munch noisily as before. Cousin or not, he wanted nothing more than to throw

her out of the car. Thinking disturbing thoughts he turned around and saw Sachiko eating out

of a family size potato chips package.

"That's a pretty big bag.", He said as he looked at her.

"Tch. Mind your manners. I can eat what I want.", Sachiko said as she remembered

some lessons.

Sachiko reflected on her past where Yumi was dumbly standing at the Maria-sama statue as

if she were some kind of goddess or something when she was trying her best not to poot.

_'Oh! Good Morning!", She respectfully bowed after this and stood upright. Little bird head._

"_Good Morning...", Trying not to yawn since Suguru took her pillow when she was_

_sleeping. Sheesh, just because I replaced his low fat cheese with regular cheese._

"_Um, nice weather?"Clearly trying to make conversation with the esteemed Sachiko._

"_Hmmm, oh. Yes. Yes it is." She said as she looked at the little pigeons that flew by. Why _

_were there pigeons here, was a mystery. One of them-_

"_So-", Yumi asked as Sachiko was pointing her fingers into a gun and pretend shooting_

_the birds that were in the sky._

"_Oh! You're tie is untied." She said blandly as she looked at Yumi as if she bothering her._

_Was Sachiko-sama angry? This wasn't her intention as she breathed in and waited._

_Sachiko stepped forward, shoved her bag into Yumi's hand and went to work as she untied and tied_

_the tie into the proper way like hers...a match. Even though hers was slightly different and _

_only the most gayest writers would actually put something like that in a story. _

"_T-thank you so much, Onee-sama!"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Uh- I-I mean Rosa Chinenis En Bouton! Heheheh", 'Damn Yuuki and his future seeing tea!'_

Sachiko looked out the window as Suguru as shaking her shoulder rather rudely. What was his problem? Did he hear that Yuuki was going clothes shopping? Turning around she glared as if

she was sending a laser beam like that X-Men character.

"Excuse ME! I AM DAYDREAMING!" She screamed and threw an apple at him.

"We're here..."

Looking out the window she noticed that they were indeed at the mall.

"Oh. Aren't you coming? Grab my coat and don't forget to look out for the lesbian

agents. Any day now, they'll come to abduct me.," She added as she walked towards the entrance,

holding her arms as if the temperature dropped below zero.

**End of chapter two. Please wait for chapter 3. READ BELOW. OO**

**If you guys review and write a scene idea, I'll put the best ones into the**

**fanfic. **


End file.
